


orange spiced bundt cake

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minific for the prompt "Brad/Taako, cooking together."





	

"Ah-cha-cha—" Taako's palm pressed to the small of Brad's back, brushing him out of range. "Was about to open the oven, big man! Do you, what, do you want me to burn your tuchus off?"

"Sorry! I was going to stir the glaze," Brad explained. He returned to his station. The final topping was ready to go, though, a mixture of cinnamon, nutmeg, and candied orange peel just waiting for a cake to be sprinkled onto. "Doesn't it go on now?"

"Eh," Taako said. He waved a hand, devil-may-care. "Could do now, yeah. I like getting it on there for the last, _tschhh_ , three, four minutes?"

"Alright."

"Otherwise it— you put it in right now sometimes it burns, y'know? If there ain't enough, which, I'd say we got enough, but I have, I have a system. This is how I do, Bradson."

But Brad was only smiling, vaguely charmed by Taako's bluster and, most of all, deeply excited for dessert. "You don't have to defend yourself to me," he responded, adding (in lieu of the surname Taako lacked), "sweetie-pie."

"I—don't?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"God. Don't? I'm. You're so," Taako said. "Ugh, _here_ , eat all of the batter off this whisk," he finally hissed, brandishing it like a weapon. Or an olive branch? Or a whisk in the hand of someone trying very hard just to _be_.

"Well, thank you, don't mind if I do."


End file.
